Empire
by ellijof
Summary: What if Bella was born in Alagaesia as an elf, and the cullens found there way into the empire?Continues from the end of eldest.
1. Chapter 1Hatching

Chapter 1

Bellas POV

I looked to the dragon that had just hatched.

It looked at me in a pleading way. _I can see your hungry but I don't have any meat._

I looked at me again. With a sigh, I grabbed a bread roll from the table and tossed it to him. He swallowed it in one.

_I don't really like this. _He thought

I laughed. _We elves don't eat meat. I can't help you on that front._

He hopped onto the bedpost. _Are you going to give me a name?_

I sighed. _What about Roneen? Or Laheraan? Or Abaleesh._

_No. _He said.

_Indunh? Agurehl? Lanahrehr? Saluch? Ranenarl?_

_They sound like the name of peasant dragons._

_Hanedr? Narars? Ranaheot?_

He glared at me. _Damn it, Bellanamor. Isn't there any more noble dragon names?_

_I only have one more that I can remember-Tagibaeb?_

_Tagibaeb? _He snorted _Absolutley not. _

I sighed. _I don't know any others!_

He rolled his eyes again. _Why don't you look in the history of Alagaesia?_

_Oh. Ok. _I grabbed the scroll and began reading. _Theres Eberhaud-the dragon who won a battle alone._

_Read on, Bellanamor. _The dragon said _If you look down, it also says he drowned. What a pathetic way to die._

_You can read!?_

_Yes. _

I continued reading down. _I don't think Atbuah or Aberugnas fit-so, how about Ilrae? The first dragon to hatch to a female elf called Lalatanh._

_Ilrae-I like it. Its fits._

I scooped up the emerald dragon...now called Ilrae, into my arms, and carried him over to the crags of Tel'naer. "Oromis." I said "The last dragon egg has hatched for me."

Glaedr eyed him. _What is your name, hatchling?_

Ilrae growled, not liking being called a hatchling. _Ilrae. Yours?_

_Glaedr._

"I'm afraid Saphira and Eragon have just left. The empire is massing to attack the Varden. But no mater...we'll just have to begin training you now...So you and Ilrae can help when the time comes."

Edwards POV

We wondered through the forest. Something was wrong. I could feel it.

And then in a clearing stod an angel. _Come with me..._

Everything went white, and I did something a vampire shouldn't do.

I fainted.


	2. Chapter 2Forging

Bella's POV

Ilrae grew quickly. He learnt quickly from Glaedr, as I learnt quickly from Oromis. A month later, he was big enough to ride, at least, and they began teaching her how. Two months later, Oromis and Glaedr declared that me and Glaedr had mastered the ways of the dragon riders, and there was nothing else he could teach us...as we already knew most of the stuff anyway.

"Go to Rhunon and get a sword." Islanzadi ordered us "See if there is a way that you can go around her oath."

So we went to Rhunon. As soon as she saw us, she looked at us and said. "So, Bellanamor, Ilrae. You want a sword."

"Yes." I said "Rhunon...is there anyway around your oath?"

She looked at me. "No."

_Then me make one. _I was surprised to think Ilrae speak. Green light surrounded Rhunon for a second, then disappeared. _Now you can break an oath once. I am begging you, Rhunon. The fate of the empire may depend on this, forge Bellanamor a riders sword._

"It can't hurt to try." Rhunon said. "leave me, Shur'tugal, Skulblaka."

We flew back to Oromis and Glaedr. "Rhunon is going to try and make us a riders sword."

_She will manage. _Ilrae said _Stop doubting my superior magic, Bella._

"Its not that." I sighed "This is the first time you've used magic."

_Bella-everything about me is so superiour. I'm sure I can cast a little spell that'll bypass any oaths in the ancient lanuage. I'm superior, Bella._

_I know, I know. _

A week later, we met Rhunon. "I have managed." she said, showing me a sword with a green blade. "But I doubt I can make another sword...I am sure Ilrae's magic has worn off."

_It's a nice Green. _Ilrae said _But definatley not as nice as my gorgeous scales._

I rolled my eyes. "Thank you, Rhunon. Please, ignore my dragon."

_Hey!_

Rhunon laughed. "What do you name it, Bellanamor?"

I looked at it. "I name it Bjartwryda-Bright Fate!"

We met with Islanzadi again. "I heard you managed to help rhunon break her oath...although only once, Ilrae."

_Uh huh. I'm such a superior being._

Islanzadi ignored him. "I need you and Ilrae to fly to the Varden, and assist them. I also need you to reveal yourself to Eragon and his dragon, Saphira."

The next morning we set off. We were quickly out of Du Weldenvarden, and into the heat of the Hadarac desert...

Edwards POV

We awoke in a city. After asking around, Carlisle told us it was Uru'baen, capital of Alagaesia.

"It is where the King rules, his name Galbatorix." he said "Many people do not like him. Accoriding to some he is a dragon rider..." he quickly explained what was happening.

"I suggest we join the Varden." Carlisle said frowning. "Lets go south..."

Alice, Esme, and Rosalie came out from a shop, wearing fine dresses. Me, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle had just stolen clothes. Alice had a sword attached to her belt.

"Like you need one." Emmett snorted. "Come on-lets go."


	3. Chapter 3visiting

Chapter 3

Bella POV

_That's The varden _Ilrae snorted _And that would be Saphira...I feel really sorry for her. Blue scales. Glaedrs gold was sort of nice, but blue?_

"Oh, your jealous." I replied.

_Jealous? Me? Oh, Bella how can I be jealous when I have everything a dragon could ever want? _he replied.

"Yes...your Jealous." I said, rolling my eyes, again. "Just admit it, Ilrae."

_Never. _He said in the ancient language.

"So...I'll never know." I said.

_That's right. _he said, letting out spoke from his nostrils.

Just then, Saphira launched off the ground and was flying towards us, a rider, who must be Eragon, on her back. _TRAITOR! _she screeched at Ilrae.

_What the Hell? _Ilrae replied _Traitor? Me?_

"Shut up, Ilrae." I growled quietly "What must they think. They don't know the Menoa tree was hiding this dragon egg the whole time. They must think..."

_That we serve Galbatorix. _He finished. _Oh._

"Stop!" I yelled to Eragon "I am an a elf! Eka un fricai un Shur'tugal!"

Saphira served. I could not have lied in the ancient language. She knew that. Her and Eragon were slilent...i knew they were using there link to talk, to work it out.

"How?" Eragon finally asked.

I spoke in the ancient language as I explained. "My name is Bellanamor, but I am known as Bella. This is my dragon, Ilrae. Ilrae's egg was in Uru'baen originally, but my father, Char'limon, entered Uru'baen and grabbed the egg. He commited suicide as Galbatorix approached him, and we thought he'd failed. But actually, he'd teleported the egg to an old family friend, the Menoa tree, who hid it. She gave it to me the last time we met. And Ilrae hatched for me."

Eragon looked at me curiously "Did the Menoa tree ever tell you anything about a weapon under its roots?"

"No." I replied "She was...very secretive. But she told me stories. And we were friends."

He then looked to Bjartwryda, buckled to my side. "Where did you get that?"

"Rhunon made it. Ilrae did something that allowed her to break her oath once." I said.

"I lost Zar'roc." he said "Galbatorix has hatched an egg."

"We know. Arya sent word." I said "It is grave news. May we enter the camp? I mean no harm to the Varden or Nasuada." I spoke in the ancient language. I spoke the truth.

_Neither do I. _Ilrae said.

Eragon nodded. Saphira dived. _Isn't she so free in the air? She's _almost _as good a flyer as me. _Ilrae noted, following.

Ilrae landed beside Saphira. "Nasuada." Eragon announced "This is Bellanamor and her dragon Ilrae. They do not serve Galbatorix."

Nasuada nodded. "You are sure of this?"

"She told me she was an elf in the ancient language, and several over things. She could not lie." Eragon explained.

"Very well." Nasuada said "Before Ilrae was spotted, we had some very important guests...who have raised the odds of defeated the empire..."

_That would be me. _Ilrae said _Oh, and Bella._

Nasuada looked at Ilrae. "I guess so, Ilrae. However, I did not mean you."

_No Way!_

I rolled my eyes again. "Ilrae." I muttered in warning.

"May I introduce the Cullens?"

They stepped forward. There was seven of them, each pale with golden eyes. The first had blonde hair, his arm around a woman with honey coloured hair. The next was large with black hair. He stood next to a girl who was even more beautiful than any elfin lady-her hair was golden and wavy. Then a man with honey coloured hair, and a girl with short hair like a pixies.

And then perhaps the most beautiful. A boy with copper hair, fairer than any elfin man, who stood alone.

"They call themselves Vampire." Nasuada explained "Do not be afraid...they drink the blood of animals. There names are Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, and Edward."

"Hello." Carlisle said.

"Um...Hi..." I couldn't tear myself away from Edward. It was if I had known him in another life...

I looked away. "Islanzadi sent us so you know of our existence, and if we come again, so you are not afraid."

"I am glad." Nasuada said "Perphaps we have a chance..." she mused.

I got given a tent. Ilrae slept outside, he was too big to enter. He din't like sleeping outside where I wasn't in view, but it was only for a few days. Then we would return to Ellesmera.

Edwards POV

"These Dragon Riders." Emmett said "They could destroy us. Anyone who could use magic could."

"I know." Carlisle said "But we can help. All these Humans, dwarves, elves...even the riders and dragons...they can get destroyed. They can be killed."

It was night. We were keeping watch, particular for any other dragons, in which case we were to wake Bellanamor and Eragon.

The realisation of this world suddenly dawned on me...beautiful, but dangerous...


	4. Chapter 4Fighting

Chapter 4

Bellas POV

"Good morning, Ilrae." I said, as I walked out of the tent, kicking him as he groaned in reply.

_OUCH! Do I have to get up?_

"Ilrae, this isn't Ellesmera." I snapped "You can't just have a lie in every morning."

_I wouldn't call it morning yet. Morning means a little more light. This is Dawn._

"Yes, and this is the war." I replied "If Galbatorix comes, he isn't going to wait for you to get up before fighting us."

_Well, Galbatorix isn' here. _was his reply _I'll see you in the morning, Bella._

I walked away, then turned, leapt into the air and landed on his back. He squealed and bucked, causing me to fly through the air. He glared at me, as Eragon, Saphira and Arya burst out laughing.

_Shut it. _He snarled at them _That was not funny._

I beagn laughing too. He resumed glaring at me. _Aren't you going to apologize?_

"Sorry!" I said, in between giggles.

He growled and leapt into the air, flying away. Eragon held up a new sword. "This'll have to do for now. If I return to Ellesmera, would Ilrae-"

"I don't think he could, Eragon." I said "I'm sorry."

He smiled and shrugged back. "Then this'll-"

_BELLA! _Ilrae scremed in my mind, suddenly urgent. He began descending down to camp. _Its Thorn and Murtagh!_

I looked to Eragon. "Murtagh and Thorn are back." I said.

He looked to his elfin guards. "We will link our energies to yours." they told us.

Ilrae landed. I didn't have any dragon armour, but I began casting several wards around her, and attached the saddle. I then ran into my tent, pulled on my elfin armour and waited.

The alarm sounded. Eragon leapt onto Saphira. "Come on, Bella." he said gravely.

He climbed onto Ilrae. Ilrae took off, and instantly began boasting about how he was better than Thorn.

_Red scales? Uh! That's so Kuthian._

I blinked. _Ku-what?_

_Kuthian._

_Ilrae, I know your saying something but I don't understand. _I said.

_Whatever. _he sighed _Anyway, red scales or so passé. Who would want red scales? An Thorn. I feel sorry for that dragon._

_Yeah, me too. _I said sarcastically _Being bound to Galbatorix like that._

_I don't mean that. _He snorted _I meant in the term that his dim minded shallow Rider called him Thorn. That's the name of a peasant dragon._

We came face to face with Murtagh and Thorn. Murtgah held Zar'roc in his hands. "Galbatorix will be pleased when I return with not one but two dragons and riders."

"Do not think I am coming!" I yelled, and then said in the ancient language "I will never swear an oath of fealty to that traitor!"

Murtagh eyes narrowed "It's a pity you and your dragon are disposable. Otherwise..." he shook his head. "Well, Galbatorix will want to see you, um..."

"I don't give out our names." I said coldly "Not to enemys, and especially enemys who used to be allies!"

"Its not my fault!" he protested.

"No?" Eragon said "Murtagh, you could change. If your personality changes, so will your true name."

Murtaghs eyes narrowed "Eragon, you better not be lying..."

"Vel einradhen iet ai shur'tugal." Eragon said. "Try it now. We don't have to fight."

Murtagh thought for a second, then shook his head. "No. Galbatorix must know this. If our true name changes, he will only call her back to bind ourselves to him again. Although...we will work on it...perphaps we can all work together on it in Uru'baen, if he lets us that is...well, do you come willingly.

_I'd rather have red scales. _Ilrae thought back

Thorn growled. _Whats wrong with Red Scales?_

_They're so Kuthian._

Thorn growled even more. Eragon and Saphiras eyes widened. _Whats wrong with my father?_

_He's a murdering-_

Thorn roared. "Ssh, Ilrae." I said. "Stop with the Kuthian, will you?"

_That doesn't change who Kuthian is. _he pointed out.

_Who is Kuthian, anyway?_

He said something, but I didn't understand. _I don't-_

_You never do. _He sighed _Apart from Thorn just then, I havn't seen anyone. even Glaedr...I didn't even know Kuthian was Thorns father!_

"I don't know what you did." Murtagh said to Ilrae "But you have offended him.

_Good. At least I'm not the dragon of a murderers son. _He said to Murtagh.

Murtagh held Zar'roc's hilt tight, and swung it at Ilrae. Ilrae dodged, and I swung Bjartwyrda at Murtagh.

Meanwhile Saphira was attacking Thorns unprotected back, whilst Eragon was attempting to hack his tail, but failing.

I unbuckled the straps, and prepared to leap. _I might fall...this could prove dangerous._

_Be careful. _Ilrae warned.

_Will do. _I sprung from the mattress and onto Thorns shoulders, so I was facing Murtagh. As I landed, I cast the spell that meant I wouldn't fall off. Murtagh swung Zae'roc at me. I quickly blocked it with Zar'roc and struck at his shoulder.

Murtagh screamed as Saphira grabbed Thorns wing. We were falling.

"NO!" Murtagh cried "How?"

_Two against one. _Saphira said smugly. Ilrae had one of Thorns spike in his Jaws.

"What do we do now?" Eragon asked.

I sighed. I didn't like the answer. Murtagh was looking from person to dragon hopefully. We couldn't capture him...we either had to kill him or let him go.

I didn't want to kill him. "Let him go, Eragon.!

"What?" Eragon gasped.

"You owe him a debt. He let you go when you were his captive." I explained "There is only two options...kill or release."

Eragon looked to me and nodded. Saphira let Thorn go, and I leapt onto Ilraes back.

We watched Thorn and Murtagh fly away.


	5. Chapter 5healing

Chapter 5

A few days later...

Edwards POV

I looked at her again.

There was no denying it now. Bella was beautiful. And she was perfect. She could spend an eternity with me.

We had been summoned to Nasuada's tent-Me, Emmett, Bella, Ilrae, Eragon and Saphira had. We stood, waiting.

"Bella, Ilrae." Nasuada said "You are returning to Ellesmera?"

"Yes." Bella said "I am sorry, Nasuada, but we cannot linger in Surda."

She bowed her head. "This will make the situation difficult. I need Eragon to go to Farthen Dur to make sure a candidate that supports the Varden is chosen. I was hoping both Saphira and Eragon could go but now..."

_NOOO! _Saphira scremed

Hell broke lose.

Later...

After a large argument, Eragon and Saphira had agreed to part. Bella felt guilty for this, Ilrae found this amusing.

_Oh, come on Bella. _He said _You are not thinking of hanging around this...this...dumpsite..._

_Hey! Edwards not dump!_

I hadn't actually heard Bella think it to Ilrae, just Ilrae receiving the thought. If I could have gone red, I imagine I would have done. Bella was bright red anyway. Ilrae just laughed.

Oops, I forgot to mention I could hear thoughts.

_You fancy Edward?_

_Get lost, Ilrae._

_No way! This is just... _He laughed again.

_Hey...how do you think it feels when you think of Saphira like that? I dreamt I was kissing Saphira last night, Ilrae. That's just wrong. Not only is she female, she's a dragon!_

Ilrae growled. _She's the last female of my species. Of course I'm going to think of her like that. Edward isn't an elf, Bella._

_Well, he's a better choice than Saphira! Could you at least try and control your emotions? _

_Sor-ree!_

Bellas POV

I packed the few things we had into Saphira's saddlebags, when Edward entered my tent.

"Edward?" I said.

"I feel the same way too." I said.

"what?" I didn't understand.

"Bellanamor...I love you." he said, in the ancient language. He must have learnt it from Blodgharm or Arya or another of the elves.

"How..." I went bright red. Ilrae sniggered.

_Shut up! _I growled mentally to him. "What did you mean "I feel the same way to?"

"I havn't told anyone that I can hear thoughts...all except yours. When you spoke to Ilrae..."

_HE has been hearing MY thoughts! _Ilrae raged.

He roared, and dived at Edward. the tent collapsed on us. With Inhuman speed, Edward threw me under him. I grabbed Bjartwryda just as we fell, and I saw a large green jaw tear the tent and miss Edward by inches.

_Ilrae! Stop! _I screamed.

He didn't stop. "Brisingr!" I said. I threw a fireball at Ilrae. Ilrae howled and backed away.

Edward helped me up. We looked at Ilrae. His left wing was slightly burnt.

_Sorry. _I said, looking at the damage.

_OW! You should be. OW! OW! OW!_

"He's one for overeacting." Edward muttered to me.

Ilrae turned on him and growled. _I will kill you next time. Could you please heal me, Bella?_

"I...thats a large burn, Ilrae. I don't think I have the energy." I said "I could put ice on it..."

"No." Edward said "If all three of us put together our energy....then maybe."

_Hnag on a second. _Ilrae said _Why should I become lethargic on something that Bella caused?_

_Do you want your wing healed or not?_

He looked at me. His eyes narrowed. _Ok. Fine. If you kill me..._

Summoning up enrgy from Edward and Ilrae, I put my hand on Ilrae's damaged wing and said "Waise Heill!"

My gedwey insignia glowed. Five second later, the smell stopped. Ilrae inspected his wing.

_Theres a mark on it._

_No there isn't._

_No! Look there!_

_That's a vein, Ilrae! _

_No it isn't! You've maimed me!_

I sighed. This was typical Ilrae behaviour.

_I'll never be able to fly again. I'm...I'm worse than Glaedr! I'm a cripple!_

Edward was close to laughing. I stepped forward.

"For goodness sake, Ilrae. That is a vein. You are not a cripple. And even is it was a mark, a small mark isn't going to stop you flying!"

_No, but..._

"But what? I have just healed you, Ilrae. And do I get a word of thanks? No!"

_Um...Thanks?_

I rolled my eyes, again.


	6. Chapter 6learning

Chapter 6

Bellas POV

Ilrae was not happy about it, but Edward accompanied us to Ellesmera, acting as my guard, whilst Emmett went with Eragon to Farthen Dur.

We stayed one night in Petrovya, then flew through the forest by lake Tudosten, avoiding Furnost. We then flew straight through the Hadarac, stopping only once, and then stopping in Kirtan, before flying straight to Ellesmera.

_Gilderin-Elda. _I thought to him, speaking in the ancient language _It is I, Shur'tugal Bellanamor and my Skulblaka Ilrae. My companion is Edward Cullen, and is a friend. May we pass?_

_Enter, Bellnamor, Ilrae, Edward. As long as you keep the peace, you may stay in Ellesmera._

We flew first to my house. I quickly changed from my travelling clothes into the finer and more comfortable green tunic with a gold trim, brown leggings, brown boots, and a dark green cloak, put the things from Ilrae saddlebag away, collected Edward from where he stood in Ellesmera, gazing in wonder, leapt onto him, and flew to the Crags of Tel'naer.

Oromis and Glaedr stod waiting with three others, two males and a female. The first male had slitted grey eyes, fine, straight, neck length coffee coloured hair and light coloured skin. He was tall and thin with a wide chin and long fingered hands. His eyes were slightly angular, and his ears pointy, like all other elves. He wore a violet tunic, black leggings, and black leather boots. he carried a sword that had an irregular blade, a green metal grip, and a pommel shaped like a cube.

The second male had ash grey eyes. His hair was luxurious and straight and silver. His skin was white, his lips thin. He wore a red shirt and brown trousers. His feet were bare. The blade of his sword was bright orange, with a black metal hilt.

The female had large pale brown eyes, and curly waist length hair the colour of dark chocolate. She was short and curvy with light coloured skin and large hands. She wore black from head to toe. She carried a bow and a quiver full of arrows. Her sword had a arrow shaped guard, a black metal grip, and a pommel with a ruby on it.

"Welcome back, Bella, Ilrae." he said to us "I see Edward did come with you. This is Higbior." he pointed to the first male "Dotbatr" he pointed to the second male "And Irletg" he pointed to the female. "Islanzadi has asked them to guard you and Ilrae...although I see you already have a guard."

"May good fortune live over you." I said to my guards.

"May peace live in your heart." they chorused.

"And the stars watch over you." I finished. "Thank you for doing this..."

Irletg laughed. Her voice was musical, almost as if she was singing, like the Cullen's. "We're happy to serve you." Irletg said "Perphaps we'll have some fun guarding you." She clasped the hilt of her sword, looking hopeful. "We're missing Gil'lead."

"Um...I'll be at gil'lead..."

Oromis shook his head "No. Thorn and Murtagh are likely to attempt to capture You and Eragon again. If Eragons guards, Your guards, You, Eragon, Ilrae and Saphira join together, you might be able to beat him again. You must stick together. Trust me."

I nodded. "Okay...you won't miss all the fun. We'll be fighting at Feinster instead. Although how am I meant to get them all to Feinster? Ilrae can only carry two people at the moment..."

"Ilrae is strong enough for that already?" Oromis was impressed.

_Of course I am. _He said surprised. _I know I grow faster than others...must be my superiority._

"Oromis." I said "Ilrae has been saying something I can't understand...Kuthian or something. He's Thorns father..."

Oromis turned. Glaedr looked to him. "Kuthian...you said he was...I..."

_Oh, this is Hopeless! _Ilrae growled. He leaped into the air, his whole form glowed green. _Hear me and understand me!_

The green light came off his body. "No, Il-" I screamed, but it hit me. For a second, all I could see was green light, but then it cleared. Ilrae had landed.

It felt as if my mind had been bound somewhere, and it was suddenly freed.

_It seems Ilrae does powerful thing beyond the norm of dragons when he does magic. Allowing someone to break an oath sworn in the ancient language, even if only once. And now...you have allowed us to name the forsworns dragon._

I gasped. The Banishing of names. I looked to Ilrae. "How-"

He snorted. _Isn't it obvious? I am so Superior? Although I think only we are the exception...anyone else is still bound by it._

"The dragon of Kialandi is Baneglesn. The Dragon of Formora is Talinaar. The dragon of Bonaan is Redegs. The Dragon of Tidanr is Ritean..." Oromis was reciting all the names of the Forsworns dragons. He smiled. "You are powerful indeed, Ilrae."

_Another sign of how Ilrae is superior. _Ilrae said smugly. _Now...I know who Kuthian is. Would you explain why me and Thorn was always an exception?_

Oromis sighed "Once upon a time there was a rider called Tiradrotd. She was an Elf. Her dragon was called Rosdeoh, and Rosdeoh was purple. Tiradrotd's sword was Gutdoad-meaning "Subtle one".

"Before the fall, Rosdeoh fell in love with Morzan's dragon, Kuthian."

"Kuthian!" I said. "That's who he is. Eragon and Saphira know something."

Oromis's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes." I said "I don't know what though. Was Kuthian red?"

"Yes." Oromis said "perhaps the same red as Thorn. Rosdeoh gave one egg to the riders that was the son of Kuthian...Thorns egg."

"Thorn knows that Kuthian is his father." I said.

"Most likely. I will explain why when you have heard the rest of the story." Oromis said. "When Morzan and Kuthian ran off with Galbatorix and his stolen dragon, Rosdeoh's grief affected Tiradrotd. When Rosdeoh got over this grief, he was furious, and was prepared to hunt down Morzan and Kuthian for revenge. Rosdeoh was stopped only by Tiradrotd.

"A few months before the fall, Tiradrotd fell in love with another rider Albabl, and Rosdeoh fell for his dragon, Cirnilr. Citnilr was green, and was the father of one egg."

Ilrae looked up. _Oh, just say it. Its me isn't it?_

"Yes." Oromis sighed "Thorn is your half brother."

_Wow. I have a powerful dragon as a stepfather._

_You don't care that he was evil? A murderer?_

_Well, maybe a little. _Ilrae admitted.

"So, how do Ilrae and Thorn both know who Kuthian is?"

"When Tiradrotd and Rosdeoh flew here, some time after the fall, Rosdeoh told me that her sons, the two male dragon eggs, were an exception to the curse. They would instinctively know who Kuthian was. She told me she was also going to fly to help with the battle at Illirea. She may have fought Galbatorix and Shruikan themselves. Whatever happened, Rosneah and Tiradrotd died at the battle."

I bowed my head. I noticed a tear on Irletg's cheek.

"Irletg was a friend to Tiradrotd and Kialandi." Oromis explained. "Both Kialandi and Tiradrotd were chosen as riders. As you know, Kialandi and her dragon Baneglesn joined the forsworn...although Kialandi killed herself by trying scry the past, suicide many people think, as she left a note for Irletg."

"A note." Irletg scoffed "She tried to kill my race and she leaves me a note? She killed the dragons, tortured Oromis and Glaedr, and she leaves me a note!" Irletg's voice sounded angry. "I thought Kialandi and Baneglesn were prisoners of the empire! I went to Uru'baen and tried to rescue them! And then what do I see? She and Baneglesn riding freely beside Galbatorix and Shruikan!"

"Calm." Oromis said. "Calm, Irletg."

Irletg closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "Ilrae...I have some fairths of Rosdeoh with Tiradrotd. Would you like to see them?"

_I would. _Ilrae said.

Ilrae's POV

I flew with Irletg south. "You and Saphira both waited before hatching." she noted "Instead of just bursting from your egg."

I bowed my head. _I did not want to serve Galbatorix, so I waited to see if he was tricking me. When I felt Bella touch my egg several times, I knew it was not Galbatorix. He would not have had the patience._

"I'm surprised Thorn didn't wait." Irletg said.

_When we are in our eggs, we can still talk with minds. _I said _occasionally, a rider will try to communicate with us. Whilst we were prisoners in the kings chest, me, Saphira and Thorn knew each others presence. I knew Saphira would never hatch, even if she had the right match, for a servent of Galbatorix's. Thorn was eager to find the right rider and be free._

"I see." Irletg said "You know, I was first jealous that Baneslegn hatched for Kialandi and Rosdeoh for Tiradrotd. Now, I've accepted the fate. Ah, here we are."

The house was large, with an entrance for dragons. _ This was Tiradrotd's house. She sang the dragon entrances for Rosdeoh's sake._

I flew into the one she directed. It led into a gallery. I looked at the first fairth, an image of a shocking pink dragon hatchling, and an elfin woman with blue eyes, round by angular like the elves. her hair was silky, curly, and the colour of chestnut. She was short and thin with china white skin. She wore a white tunic, white leggings, white boots and a white cloak. She touched the shocking pink dragon hatchling. It looked up at her.

"I could never bring myself to dispose of the images of Kialandi and Baneslegn." she explained. "I saw when Baneslegn hatched for her. That is when it happened"

She turned to the next one. This was of Kialandi holding up a shocking Pink rider sword. Baneslegn was behind her, larger.

Then the next. Kialandi riding on Baneslegn over Alagaesia, in shocking pink armour and holding the shocking pink sword.

"This is Tiradrotd." she said, pointing to another elfin woman. This one had green eyes, curly coffee coloured hair, and a short and muscular build. Her skin was the colour of cream. Her hands had long fingers, and in them held a purple dragon.

_That is Rosdeoh?_

"Yes." Irletg said "As a hatchling."

Then she moved to another fairth. Rosdeoh was bigger in this one.

And then to the last, which was in Du Weldenvarden. Her and Tiradrotd standing, looking at perhaps Irletg, who was seeing them...

"That was days before they died." she explained "I have told no-one, but you have a right to know. They came after they saw Oromis and Glaedr. We swapped swords...she didn't want Gutdoad-her sword-to fall into the hands of Galbatorix. Some swords still remain in Ellesmera, but Tiradrotd wanted me to destroy Gutdoad, in case Galbatorix found Ellesmera and enslaved the elves. Rosdeoh also gave me another thing to protect so that didn't become Galbatorix's-her eldunari. You know what they are?

_I know. May I see it?_

She looked at me. _I will take it with me when we return. Your rider, and her guards must swear not to tell anyone in anyway. If they accept...I will give Bellanamor her Eldunari._

_Really?_

_Yes. _she thought _She was enraged and angry when Thorn joined Galbatorix. She hoped you would be on the side of peace._

She disappeared from the room, and returned holding a purple stone. _I could have destroyed her, but she wanted to see you._

I looked at the purple stone. _This is Rosdeoh?_

_Yes. _

She put it in a leather pouch and tied it to her belt. "Lets return to the others...so we can talk to them about Rosdeoh's eldunari. I'm surprised you didn't talk to her?"

So was i.


	7. Chapter 7hunting

Bellas POV

I held the purple eldunari in my arms. Rosdeoh spoke to Ilrae a lot.

I didn't mind. I couldn't go to Oromis and Glaedr as often as I could because Eragon and Saphira had arrived. They said they needed some privacy...and if Eragon and Saphira wanted to tell us, they would.

So I spent my days with Edward.

Higbior, Dotbatr and Irletg were always standing guard, but gave me privacy. Even Ilrae...although reluctantly...gave me alone time with Edward and didn't listen to my thoughts. Of course, he did have some reservations on the me/Edward thing.

_Good morning Ilrae._

Ilrae growled. _I dreamt I was kissing Edward last night._

_Well, now you know what it feels like to want to kiss someone who doesn't even look like you in...well...general shape._

He growled again, but left the house. Edward had left me a note on my dresser..."The Elves have let me hunt in Du Weldenvarden...I must feed."

_Pity. _Ilrae said with a sigh _I was about to go and hunt to, but now I have lost my appetite all of a sudden_

I sighed "Just go, Ilrae."

_I don't want my blood sucked._

Higbior brought me a tray of food. I tossed bread roll to Ilrae, who made a face of disgust. I laughed as it reminded me of how he was as a hatchling...

I spent the morning flying with Ilrae, in Edwards absence. Despite being hungry, Ilrae was in a good mood...because Edward wasn't here. But he was back for Lunch.

_Since your Bloodsuckers back. _he said _I'm off to hunt._

Edward didn't eat anything, rather he watched me eat.

And then I heard a screeching.

"NO!" I screamed, hearing the Menoa tree's call. In my mind I saw Ilrae let his prey go, and head for the Menoa Tree.

"Edward...we have to get to the Menoa Tree, now. Someone...or Something...is harming her." I said.

We ran through Ellesmera as fast as we could. The screeching had stopped as we got closer, it seemed she was calming down. I saw Eragon...and couldn't believe my eyes.

"Damn it, Eragon!" I yelled, drawing Bjartwyrda. "You truly are Morzansson."

_And thought the bloodsucker was my least favourite of Bella's friends. _Ilrae added.

_Back off, Ilrae. _Saphira growled _Leave Eragon alone. I was the one who hurt her. I burnt her an bit her._

"She could have killed you, Saphira!" I yelled "You are the last female dragon in existence! Do you have a death wish?"

"She did what we had to." Eragon held up a lump of Brightsteel "We need a riders sword...we promised the Menoa Tree we'd give her what she wanted in return."

"Which is?"

"She wouldn't tell us." Eragon said.

I growled in frustration "Again...you are complete idiots. Yes...having a nice colourful sword may seem important at the moment...but guess what, Eragon, Saphira, You will regret this. She will take away one thing that is precious to you."

_Then we shall pay the price. _Saphira bowed her head.

_The price will be heavy. _Ilrae said _I may be a superior dragon who does superior things, but that does not mean I can twist the Menoa's trees price._

"We understand, Ilrae." Eragon said.

_Then go and get your sword. Leave us._

Eragon leapt onto Saphira and they flew away. Ilrae growled.

_Man...she is NOT the girl I thought she was._


	8. Chapter 8warning

Ilraes POV

I can't stand Edward. For one thing, he smells. For another, he's a vampire. And he's not even from this world.

Me, Bella, Edward and our guards stood in her cabin. We were packing, ready to fly to Feinster soon. Our Guards would leave earlier, as they would have to run.

"Draumr Kopa." Bella muttered over her mirror. It was connected to the Varden, so we could contact them.

Nasuada looked up. "Oh, hey Bella."

"Nasuada." She said "We're just letting you know that me and Ilrae are helping the Varden."

Her eyes widened in Alarm. "Bella...NO!" She said.

"What?"

"Bella...You should talk to Alice or Arya..." she said "I don't know the whole facts...."

She disapeered, and a second later, Arya and Alice came in.

"Hello Alice." Edward said.

"Hi Edward." she said "Bella-what _are _you wearing?"

"Is this the reason I can't go to Feinster?" she said sarcastically, looking down at her plain green shirt.

"No...Arya told me Elf fashion is...well...quite elegant." Alice said, confused.

"Well...I don't really want to fly into battle in my Sunday best." Bella sighed.

"You'll wear armour in battle." She rolled her eyes.

"Even so." Bella said "Whats the problem?"

"Murtagh and Thorn won't go to Feinster. They'll be in Gil'lead." she said "And they'll kill the-cripple-who-is-whole and his dragon."

_Oromis and Glaedr! _Iwas alarmed.

"It wasn't exactly Murtagh and Thorn who killed them." Alice continued. She hadn't heard me. "It was Galbatorix and his dragon...whats his name-Show-Kahn?"

"Shruikan." Bella corrected her "And it's not his dragon really...Jarnovosk was his dragon and the Urgals killed her. He stole Shruikan..."

"Really?" Alice's eyebrows shot up "That sounds...interesting. That's a moot point though. The cripple who is whole and his dragon were killed because they had no help."

"I'll do what I can." Bella promised.

Alice nodded "Good luck, Bella."

Bella's POV

I looked to my guards. "We're not going to Feinster...despite Oromis's orders. We are going to Gil'lead. And not a word of this to anyone else...especially Eragon and Saphira. The Varden need them...without them, Feinster could be lost."

My guards nodded and disappeared. "Lets go." I said to Edward, who was flying with me on Ilrae to Gil'lead.

He nodded, and we climbed on Ilrae. Ilrae flew us to the Crags of Tel'naer, where Oromis, Galedr, Saphira and Eragon were already convened.

"We're coming to Gil'lead." I said in a tone that said "No questions asked."

"No." Oromis said.

"Yes." I snapped back "You have no authority over us, Oromis. We have our reasons."

"I can defend myself." he retorted.

"I am an elf and I will help my race." I snapped "End of story."

We left Eragon and Saphira at the edge of Du Weldenvarden. As soon as they were out of earshot, Oromis said "You have other reasons that you do not want to tell Eragon and Saphira."

"Yes." I said "Alice saw you die. Murtagh and Thorn will go to Gil'lead, Galbatorix and Shruikan will kill you and Glaedr. you have a seizure."

"What makes you think that you and Ilrae can defend us from Galbatorux and Shruikan."

Ilrae snorted as if the answer was obvious. _I just so superior...thats what._

I couldn't help but laugh.


	9. Chapter 9Defending

Bella's POV

Thorn and Murtagh flew into Gil'lead. Thorn roared, challenging everyone.

_Excellent! _Ilrae said _A worthy opponent!_

"Ilrae, No-" I said, but he had already dived towards the red dragon.

Thron swerved, avoiding Ilrae. We would have hit the ground Ilrae not flipped and pulled up so he was flying besides Glaedr. _Be careful, hatchling._

_Sorry Glaedr._ He said _What now?_

_They're coming up to us._

Edward looked ready to spring behind me. "I can handle this. It'll be easier for Ilrae if your not on him."

He nodded and dropped. He dropped several feet, but still managed to land perfectly and unharmed.

I took my eyes unwillingly away from him, and drew Bjartwyrda. Murtagh and Thorn were almost level with us now...I had to concentrate.

And then Murtagh backed away. "Impossible!" he cried "It can't be..."

"We don't want to fight you." Oromis said simply.

_Oh, yeah? Really? We don't want to-_

"Enough, Ilrae." I muttered.

"You could have helped us!" Murtagh cried.

"No." Oromis said "We couldn't. You were told to change your true name, but you didn't. Eragon also tried to kill you to release you from the bonds that hold you, but you wouldn't let him." he spoke calmly.

Murtagh shook his head. "We can't change our true names. And even if I did, I have still sworn an oath of fealty to Galbatorix. And I like living...many say to die is to be courageous but..." he shook his head again. "Before I kill or capture you...Bellanamor...I am sorry that my lot killed Charli'mon."

"Go to hell, Murtagh." I hissed "You know well that you don't care. Admit it...you love serving Galbatorix."

Hurt sprung in his eyes. "I hate it." he said "But now..." he voice was cold again "This ends!"

Thorn charged at Ilrae. Ilrae was taken by surprise and thrown backwards. "You owe me, Murtagh!" I yelled.

"I don't owe you anything, elf!" I replied "Eragon repayed a debt!"

Then suddenly Mutagh screamed, and Thron was falling. Blood came from his tail...

Murtagh muttered something in the ancient language and they fell. "Fight me down here!" he challenged.

_Thank you, Glaedr. _Ilrae said _Shall we?_

Glaedr grunted in response and they dived down. I leapt off my dragon and walked towards Murtagh.

_Oh looky here, Your dragon is a cripple. _Ilrae taunted Murtagh.

"Ouch." I muttered.

_At least you can still fly with Three legs. _Glaedr added.

"This is your fault!" Murtagh exploded "I cannot heal him!"

Behind me, Edward turned. I looked around and indicated for him to leave us alone. He nodded, but stayed close by.

"I could...but I won't." I said "Enemies, remember?" I turned to Edward and nodded.

"No-No!" Murtagh was coughing "Run-"

"So you survieved, Oromis, Glaedr." Murtagh's voice had changed. It was now Galbatorix who spoke. "Greetings, Bellanamor, Ilrae."

I clutched my sword tighter. "What do you want?"

"Well...Why don't you join me?"

I laughed. "I'll never join you." I swore in the ancient language.

"Well-like Murtagh said last time you met...You're not as valuable...Saphira can still mate with Thorn. And you, Oromis and Glaedr..."

Oromis's face went white. He was having a seizure! But Oromis managed to choke "Never-"

"Then you die!" "NO!" I screamed "Edward-"

Edward charged Galbatorix-Murtagh. A blast of magic from his hand threw us back, and Galbatorix-Murtagh was about to kill Oromis. Edward was running towards them, but he'd be to late.

_NO! _Ilrae said, leaping into the air. He was glowing green, and his eyes flicked to Naegling, which lay beside Oromis. In a flash of green, it stabbed itself in Murtaghs leg.

Murtagh screamed. It was Murtagh who screamed, and not Galbatorix. I heard one word before they left, _Return._

We were over to Glaedr and Oromis as fast as we could. "Are you OK?" I asked.

Oromis nodded weakly. I turned to Glaedr. "Get out of here, Ok?"

_Ok. _he said_ Thank you, Ilrae._

They flew away. They were alive...for now, at least. Naegling was gone though, still embedded in Murtaghs leg.

_Lets make sure they really are gone. _Ilrae suggested.

We flew south, following them. They didn't see us. Blood still came from Thorn's tail, and his flying was limp.

Ilrae laughed. _They're going at least. I wonder if I crippled Murtagh with Naegling._

"Galbatorix or Murtagh maybe will heal him." I replied.

Ilrae sniggered. _I don't think Murtagh could. Its not just a cut, Bella. I cursed it._

We flew back to Gil'lead. The fighting had stopped. As I leapt off Ilrae my guards surrounded me, and Edward put his hand around my waist.

"Islanzadi wants to see you." Irletg said "Come on."

I nodded and walked through Gil'lead, and into the fortress that once had been Durza's. Islanzadi was surrounded by guards, and her sword was drawn. "Bella. Ilrae." she said "We have won."

_Excellent! Ya-Hoo! _Ilrae said.

"Ilrae-the elves are forever in your debt for saving Oromis and Glaedr." Islanzadi said.

_Of course. _Ilrae said.

"And now Thorn has flying problems and Murtagh may have a bad leg." I said "Ilrae cursed Naegling-"

Islanzadi nodded "You do powerful things, Ilrae."

_I'm so superior. _He added.

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

**I just like to thank BellaCullen93 for the idea that Oromis and Glaedr shouldn't die. I was going to kill them off, but really...it'll hopefully be a better story this way!**


	10. Chapter 10Revisiting

**Sorry! I've only just noticed that i put a chapter up for the fire and the ice on Empire! SORRY!**

**Anyway, here's the actual chapter 10 of empire.**

Edwards POV

_Edward Cullen..._

The voice sounded through the halls of the fortress of Gil'lead. I got up from my chair, leaving Bella and Ilrae in the room.

"YOU!" I said.

The white angel stod in the hallway. "Edward...do you really hate me for bringing you here?"

"Who are you?"

"Punohael." she said "I brought you here to save Alagaesia. And the protect Bellanamor."

"Protect...Bella?"

"Yes...you may have heard about a girl back in Forks...called Bella." she said "Unfortunately...two weeks before she was due to come to Forks...her attraction for danger got her hit down by a bus. She died."

"I was really upset about that." Punhael continued "I like happy endings, you see. I had it all planned out...you and Bella were going to fall in love."

"We did!" I said.

"I know. I made sure Bella was reincarnated here...Time goes faster here than on your world, you see." she smiled as it was some private joke "And this time...I made sure she could spend an eternity with you without becoming a vampire...I didn't expect her to become the last dragon rider in the midst of a war. I knew she needed protection...so I sent you to Alagaesia.

"And I am glad you have protected her." I said "But I am telling you this know...so you know what will happen when the time comes...When you see me again, Bella and Ilrae will wither be dead, or Galbatorix will be dead and the war won. When that time comes...The Cullen's will return to Forks...goodnight, Edward."

And Punohael disappeared.

Bella's POV

"Good morning, Ilrae." I said.

_Bella...after all the crap we have been through, we deserve a lie-in, and breakfast in bed. Perphaps a massage. _Ilrae said _So for crying out loud...let me have a lie-in!_

"Did Saphira teach you the word "Crap?" I said sternly.

_No...I heard Higbior say it. He also taught me the S word, and the F word, and the word that is can't mispelt._

"That's enough Ilrae." I said quickly, frowning "You're a young dragon still...I did not realise your youthful innocence had been severly corrupted already."

_Bella...My youthful innocence was corrupted the day I hatched._

"Thanks a lot." I said sarcastically, walking out the room, and wandering down to see Islanzadi.

"Bella...I have just heard from Oromis and Glaedr...they are alive and they are well." she said.

"Excellent." I said "Islanzadi...where's Higbior?"

"Asleep, I believe." she said "Unless it is urgent, I would not disturb him."

"Sure...it can wait." I said "Have you seen Edward?"

"He's out...running around Gil'lead...I'd leave him." Islanzadi said, with a faint smile.


	11. Chapter 11Notrescueing

Alice's POV

I ran to Nasuada's new room the second I had my vision.

"My lady...I've seen Eragon and Saphira captured!"

Nasuada leapt up instantly. "What?"

"Eragon and Saphira...Murtagh and Thorn..."I said.

"Where were they?"

"I don't know...I couldn't see..."

"Get the others." Nasuada commanded "The Cullens, I mean."

Eragon's POV

"Ah...so nice of you to join us, Eragon, at last."

I looked up. I recognised the voice from the battle of Gil'lead. Oromis and Glaedr had been lucky then...thanks to Ilrae.

"Go to hell, _your majesty._" I hissed.

"Insults will get you nowhere, Eragon." Galbatorix said. "As Murtagh and his pathetic little hatchling soon discovered."

I looked to Murtagh, who looked guilty, and slightly upset. Thorn was looking at Saphira with what could be described as...concern maybe.

Concern!

_I'm Sorry..._Thorn thought to Saphira.

Saphira glared at him, and quickly turned away.

"I have someone I'd like you to meet." Galbatorix said "Of course, when I first saw him, I thought he'd make us unbeatable, but then the Varden have six, don't they?"

I didn't say anything. The Varden actually had seven vampires...it was just that one was off guarding Bellanamor.

"Say hello to Ray, Eragon." Galbatorix said.

Ray was a vampire, no doubt. He was bald, a lot like the twins. His skin was chalky white, like the cullens. He had a small nose and thin eyebrows. His shirt was yellow, and his trousers and boots were blue.

"Ray's told me how to destroy a vampire." he said "And how to make one...so we're going to make a vampire army...and then we're going to destroy the Cullen's...and the Varden...what do you think?"

I glared at him. "Just go to hell."

"And we'll start by you swearing fealty."

I gulped...this was the part where he rummaged through my thoughts, found out my true name, and then forced me to swear fealty to him.

Bella's POV

"Eragons been captured." Islanzadi told us "By the empire...You may be are only hope, Bellanamor."

"So don't trust Eragon, basically." I said.

"Exactly." Islanzadi said. "I've contacted Oromis and Glaedr...they are far from pleased."

_Should me and Bella go...._

"NO!" Edward and Islanzadi yelled at the same time.

Islanzadi continued by explaining herself. "If _you _are captured, then _we _are in trouble."

"So we..."

_Do nothing. And I was hoping for some fun. _Ilrae moaned.

"I'm sending you to Feinster to help the Varden...They'll need it." Islanzadi said.

_Excellent! _Ilrae said_ Some fun at last! Lets go!_

"Contact me is Eragon returns, Ok?" Islanzadi said.

We nodded, and flew away.


	12. Chapter 12disobeying

Alices POV

"_We can take Bellanamor down easily now, Brother." Murtagh said "Good that you have joined us."_

"_Its perfect." Eragon agreed._

_Murtagh laughed "Its good to see your heart is now in the right place...fighting the varden."_

"_I still don't understand why I joined them in the first place." Eragon said confused._

"_It was the lies that Brom and Ajihad and Islanzadi and Nasuada and all your other friends told you...you fell for them." Murtagh said "I told you Galbatorix doesn't want to eradicate the dragons...he wants to reraise them...and now we just have to tell Bella the truth."_

The vision ended. I frowned...Nasuada had asked me to keep an eye on Eragon...and Bella. If Bella was captured, we were in serious trouble.

At least we had found Glaedr's Eldunari. Before Eragon had been captured, he'd teleported it to Feinster, a lot like Arya had teleported Saphira's egg to Carvahall, apparently.

"What did you see, Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Eragon...and he was a part of them...I think he's going mad." I said "And he'll join them to."

"And then all could be lost." Jasper frowned "It's not like the Varden could hide...or the elves...Galbatorix might already know where Ellesmera and Farthen Dur are."

"I know." I said "Nasuada doesn't want to risk anyone else...But we have to get him away from Uru'baen...we could be the only ones who could."

Jasper nodded "Yes...I see your point...Esme will not like this..."

"Lets not tell her." I suggested "I know we're bound to the varden, but..."

"This has to be done." Jasper said "Okay...I'll get Emmett...he's eager for some "Real fun" as he puts it."

I laughed nervously.

Bella's POV

I Arrived at Feinster with Edward later that evening. As soon as we landed, Edward growled.

"They're going to get themselves killed!" he roared.

"I know." Carlisle said gravely.

"What?!" I gasped.

_I could do with an explanation, Bloodsucker-telepath. _Ilrae said.

"Alice, Jasper and Emmett have gone." Carlisle said "Nasuada had Triana scry them...she can't make out much more than that they're running."

"let me try." I demanded, grabbing the mirror from Triana. "Draumr Kopa."

They appeared, this time standing outside a place I'd seen in several peoples memorys...my fathers, Islanzadi's, Oromis's, Glaedr's, Rosdeoh's...

"Uru'baen." I said "I thought so."

"We all did." Nasuada said "They've gone to rescue Eragon."

Edward looked anxious. "Bella...you can't help them."

I looked to him. "Alice could get killed!"

"We all could...that's hardly the point...you are the last free dragon rider." Edward said.

_I hate to ever agree with Edward, but I do. Despite my superiority, I don't want to meet Kuthiansson and the black-slave-who-serves-a-evil-king. _Ilrae added.

"Fine." I said "I won't go...for now...I'm scrying them though...and if I see anything wrong..."

_We're so going. _Ilrae agreed _And HE is not coming with us._


	13. Chapter 13Shielding

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but it's a snow day for me again and since I have all this free time, I'm updating a load of my stories. **

**Anyways, thanks to Hazelholly, TheBestDamnThing96, Twilight Crazy Fan, BellaCullen93 and Heal my bleeding heart for there reviews, and thanks to the people who have put this on alerts or favs.**

**Also-I've just noticed that I put chapter 3 of Fire and the ice up as chapter 10 of empire. Really sorry, and I've replaced it.**

Eragon's POV

My cell door was literally pulled off its hinges. I glanced up to see Emmett standing in the doorway.

"Eragon." he said "Jasper's flown Saphira out...we need to get outta here before..."

"What? The soilders will have been alerted..."

"Oh they'll know when we leave." Alice chimed from behind. "Galbatorix has cast a spell that will alert him if any _living _creature enters to castle. Technically, we're undead."

"Eragon has a point, Alice. Lets get out of here."

Emmett was over in a second and pulled me onto his back. "I...can...run..."

"We know." Edward said "If we can get to Saphira we're in the safe..."

Bella's POV

"Draumr Kopa." I said, casting the spell onto the water of my wash basin.

"Bella..."Edward sighed.

_Let her do it, Bloodsucker. _Ilrae said _She's worried like Hell about them._

I was relieved to see the 4 of them riding on Saphira's back over the spine. I was relieved...extremely.

Of course, as usual, my relief was short lived. The horn sounded, signalling battle.

"Murtagh. Thorn."

"WHAT?" I screamed.

"They must have left...they may not know Eragon and Saphira escaped...They're stronger...get out..." Edward said.

_Are you mad? They'll destroy the Varden! _Ilrae said.

"Edward has a point...I can stop them temporially...give the Varden time to escape...even give us time to escape...everything could be lost if Eragon and Saphira don't make it and we're captured..."

I grabed Rosdeoh's Eldunari and held it up, drawing Energy from it, Ilrae and Edward. I could feel Ilrae's lethargy, and Edward leant against the wall, gasping for breath. But I had managed to cast a shield around Feinster.

_That should have killed us all! _Ilrae said.

"I worked out the reason why you can't read my mind...why no-one can. I'm a shield. All I had to do was expand it and make it stronger."

"How did you-"

"Its my true name." I whispered. I had given Edward my heart, and now my soul. "Skoliro Varda. Shielded Guard."

"If you found out Murtagh's true name, could you defeat him?"

"In theory." I shrugged "Finding out someone's true name isn't as easy as that...humans and dwarves go on quests to discover there's, Elves instinctly know it. I knew I was Skoliro Varda since I was born, but I've only just worked out what it means. I'm a mental shield."

_Well-what are we waiting for? Wouldn't his true name be Traitor or something?_

"He's a prisoner, Ilrae." I replied with an eye roll. Ok-um, Edward, can you read his mind?"

"No." he said "If I was Aro-"

"Who's Aro?"

"No-one in particular." Edward said "Although...see if you can distract him-"

_You mean fly out there and fight them again? Excellent!_

A few minutes later, we were facing each other, Edward behind me, either side of the shield.

"Why did you have to hurt Thorn?"

_If you remember, Vindro togira- _Iresisted the urge to laugh, because Vindro Togirameant "Twisted Cripple."_ -you attempted to kill our masters, Sundavar Varden._

_Stop it. _I thought to Ilrae _Guesswork gets us nowhere._

_He is a twisted cripple though...so is his dragon._

"Did you just call me a twisted cripple?" Murtagh was going a bright red.

"Keep at it." Edward whispered to me. "He's weakening."

"Naturally, Togira." I said, with an innocent smile "I wonder if that's your true name...Vindro Togira...fitting for both of you."

"YES!" Edward yelled.

We all stared at him. "Oh, did I forget to mention that I'm telepathic? You can't feel me...Dauth hjarta-"

Murtagh paled. "No..."

"Swear to me, Dauth hjarta...I, Murtagh, son of Morzan, swear that I will not never attack the varden again, willingly or not."

Murtagh swore that in the ancient language, and surprisingly, he didn't need a lot of persuausion. For a breath second I considered freeing him, but could I? Was I strong enough.

"Ganga." I said "Both of you."

**Thank you for reading. Could you now please take a few seconds and click the green button below, and review. If i get five reviews from different authors before, say, Monday the 11th, i update ASAP. If i don't, i may not uodate for a while. Sorry to be a grump, but i've got a high traffic for this story, and not many reviews.**

**So, if you want an update, click the lovely green button.**


	14. Chapter 14Explaining

Bella's POV

"Dauth Hjarta-" I said "That's Murtagh's true name."

"And he didn't order him to stay?" Eragon said, getting angry "Bella-he's my brother!"

_Half-Brother. _Ilrae snorted _Why would we want Morzansons and Kuthiansson_ _to stay?Because-say we all love each other and we're a happy family?_

"He's family to me. After Brom died, he helped me-"

_And then he gets ass shipped across to Uru'baen by a bunch of baldies in robes and enchanted urgals, whilst Ajihad gets himself stabbed and returns to Tronjheim on a bunch of shields._ Ilrae snorted.

"I few hours ago, I had "My ass shipped across to Uru'baen" and I was stuck in a cell." Eragon snapped back.

_I'm going to say this once, Eragon. Thorn and Murtagh tried to kill us-or take us across to Uru'baen. Murtagh almost killed Oromis, and it was a damn shame that I didn't just kill them both, instead of just injuring him severely. _

Eragon howled in frustration and marched out the tent, calling for Saphira. "That was rude, Ilrae." I said.

"That just happened to be the truth, Bellanamor." Edward said, coldly. "You've already died once-you're a bad luck charm."

"Where the hell did you-"

"You were hit down by a bus." Edward said.

I looked at him in confusion. "A...bus?"

"Yes-in a place called Phoenix."

"Oh, you have Phoenix's from where you come from." I said "Yeah, they became extinct here twenty thousand years ago."

"No-Phoenix's are entirely fictional on earth. I came from a place called Forks, in the Olympic Peninsula, in the state of Washington, in America."

"Oll-lim-pick Peninsula." I said "Wash-ing-ton. Am-meh-ree-ka."

"Sounds strange? How did you think Du wel-den-var-den and Ell-Es-Meer-ah and Ur-bane sounds to us?"

I thought about it and shrugged. "Okay-so what the hell is a Bus?"

"Its this think that you travel in?"

"What-like a carriage?"

"In a way. Imagine a carriage without any horses pulling it and goes as fast as Ilrae." Edward said.

"No Way!"

"You think that's impossible-there's also a thing called Aeroplanes. They go a lot faster than Ilrae." Edward said.

"Impossible!"

"Not really." Edward said "Its all about-"

_I bet they can't go as fast as me. Maybe when this is over, we can come to your world, and we'll race an Aeroplane. _Ilrae said, being unusually good tempered about the whole thing.

"Yeah-you know I miss my world sometimes." Edward said "The computers, TV's, Cars-yeah, that's what I miss most-my Aston Martin Vanquish."

"Whats a Car?"

"Like a Bus, but carry's less people." Edward explaned.

"And a-_Aston Martin vanquish_?"

"A type of car-a sports car. Very fast." Edward said "I have a Volvo as well-"

"A Volvo?"

"Yeah-a Volvo." Edward said "Uh-"

It took 3 hours and several pictures and diagrams for Edward to explain what cars were. Personally, I just didn't get it. Why would you need a car if you had a dragon? From what he told me, You controlled it with some pedals and a wheel, you could only really drive in on roads covered in something called "Tarmac" or "Concrete" (Unless you had something called a four-by-four) and you fed something called "Petrol".

Eragons POV

"Eragon?" Murtagh looked surprised.

We found him sitting in a cave in the Beor's, Thorn beside him.

"Do not attack-Dauth Hjarta." I didn't like using the name. He hardly winced or took any notice.

"It won't work-" Murtagh sighed "It's changed-I know I should go to the Varden but, they'll kill me!"

"I know-" I sighed. Ilrae and Bella hated Murtagh. "But I won't let them, brother."

Saphira was edging forward towards Thorn...

And then I saw it-they could be together now that Thorn was free. They were soul mates.

_Nothing will happen-I won't let them. _Saphira replied.

_I won't either, Murtagh is my half-brother._ I said.

We flew back, unaware of the fact that Alice had a vision at the same time, and made the mistake of showing it to Ilrae.

**If you enjoyed and would like me to update, could you please press the green button and review. Thank you. Elka.**


	15. Chapter 15Preparing

Bellas POV

"Ilrae-stop-you and Saphira were never meant to be!" I said.

_I loved Saphira! _Ilrae howled _I was honest, I fought for what was good-and now Saphira and Thorn run off together-And I am alone!_

"You're not alone, Ilrae. You never will be." I said "You hatched for me, and I am your rider. And I know how it feels, Ilrae. I can feel it all-the heartbreak, the longing, the urge to kill Thorn-"

_I will kill Thorn. _Ilrae said _And I'll do it slowly._

"Violence won't get us anywhere." I said "Look, Ilrae. We have the whole empire depending on us to finish this thing. We have a violent king trying to kill us-kill us all. He's taken down one rider and dragon. We're three against a man with a bunch of dead dragons on our side-if you kill Murtagh and Thorn, then we lose. Definatley. 100%. they're on our side now, and it's gotta stay that way."

Ilrae sighed. _Can I kill him after we kill Galbatorix?_

"If you want to kill Thorn and risk Saphira's wrath-well, go ahead Ilrae. I'm not helping you though." I said "Right now-Galbatorix and Shruikan are all that matter."

_Galabtorix and Shruikan. _Ilrae repeated the names in his head, distracting himself from the urge to kill Thorn. _Anyway-what kind of name is Thorn? Not very noble._

_No._ I agreed.

Later...

"Okay-so now there three riders, each with Eldunari-plus the elves, dwarves and vardens, we're gonna move in. As for this place-_Vault of Souls._" Nasuada said "Well-we don't know how long we have, but the Cullen's seem to think they know where it is. We're sending all three of you. No doubt Galbatorix will attack if you're 10 miles near the place-"

"We're ready." I said.

"Then go now." Nasuada sighed "And fly fast."

**Its short, but I don't have much time. Sorry I hadn't updated in a while, but I was working on a couple of avatar fics-especially Neytiri's POV (I'm even advertising on my fics now.) which, if you love avatar, is really good and you need to read it and review.**

**You can also review on this fic plz. (And does anyone have any idea where this vault of souls should be? (I have several ideas.) And should Ilrae kill thorn or not?) Please review with your choice. **


	16. Chapter 16Ending

**Anyways, I've been kinda writers blocked for the last few weeks, so I havn't been working on any of my fics really. But this idea just popped into my head, and it kinda seems right really.**

**Chapter 16-Ended**

**Bellas POV**

"What the hell, Ilrae?!"

Ilrae looked around innocently. _There was a gust of wind and-_

"No-We both know that that's fine well what didn't happen. Galbatorix almost killed us!" I yelled "And all because of a small broken heart!"

_Small? And he didn't try to kill us. His dragon just almost got my wing!_

"Yes!" I sighed, exasperated "We were above the cloud cover, Ilrae. We would have both fallen to our deaths...so please don't..."

_Perphaps Saphira and Thorn will kill the egg-smashing-traitor. Although I kinda hope he gets Thorn first, son of Kuthian, son of Morzan...what was to be expected?_

"I'm not going to comment on that." I snapped back "Because I date a vampire."

**Edwards POV**

"Murtagh?" I said , looking up as he and thorn circled overhead "What's going on?"

"Bella and Ilrae have disappeared." He said "Galabtorix and Shruikan-they attacked. Bella used Rosdeoh's eldunari to blast them away. But they came back, and Galbatorix was holding some blue stone...He said something to Eragon about his dragons namesake...and they both dived for it. Galbatorix laughed and dropped it-"

"I thought those Eldunari's were precious." My eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, so did I." Murtagh agreed "And then Ilrae-well, he's heartbroken, poor dragon, dived mindlessly after it, yelling "I'll get it! I'll get it!" And Shruikan almost had Ilrae's wing, but They disapeered..."

"Which way?"

"North..." he said "Where Galbatorix is..."

I thanked Murtagh, and walked away from the battle, running north, searching for her.

**Ilraes POV**

Bella dug about in the nearby pond, searching for it. She smiled as she removed it-the blue eldunari.

"It's so small." she said "A young dragon."

_Like me? _I teased.

"Yeah-It's not talking though. The poor thing seems traumatised." Bella sighed "Never do that again? Okay?"

_Okay._

"I believe that might be mine."

Both me and Bella turned. Bella drew Bjartwryda, her brown eyes focused on Galbatorix and he walked forward, holding his white sword in his hand.

_White?!_ I exclaimed in surprise.

_Shruikan wasn't his first dragon. _Bella said quickly _But Jarnunvosk was. And Jarnunvosk may have been white...or that's one of his stolen swords._

"Murtagh told me you had a sword." Galbatorix said "Tell me, how did you do it, Ilrae? Make that elf break her word, either?"

_Like I'd tell you, you-_

"No need for that." he said "He said you called it Bjartwryda-Bright fate. And then Eragon got around it-Brisingr he called his. Fire..._how imaginative._"

We kept silent as he went on.

"Wheras I originally called mine Gatafyrn-but then I changed it. Dauthebrithal."

"Master of Death." Bella said quietly "How fitting."

"Its true Bella." Galbatorix said "You don't quite understand that. If you kill me, somehow or the other...you die too."

Bella contemplated this, and lowered her sword. "Dauthebrithal."

"But...if you give me your true names, I don't have to kill you. We can leave here, we can friends, partners in crime."

"I can't decide which sounds worse." Bella stepped forward "There's a old saying back in Ellesmera-"Its better to join death than be enslaved by life."

"I'm deaths master." Galbatorix joked.

"Which to choose." she took another stepped forward. "Life or death-"

"Always live if you can." Galbatorix said.

Bella took her final step forward. "They also say that if you are to die tomorrow, take down evil if you can."

Bella stabbed Bjartwryda forward, and grunted as it bounced off Galbatorix's wards. Shruikan leapt at me...I couldn't help her.

_I'm sorry Ilrae...but I had no choice..._

They were circling, Galbatorix throwing blasts of magic every now and again. Bella dodged them, and was frowning with the effort of trying to enter Galbatorix's mind.

"You can't win, Bella." He said.

"Debatable." She said "Everyone forgets something when they try to defend themselves."

_Watch. _Shruikan commanded _Just watch._

_What? Aren't you trying to kill me?_

_I'll never get free if I do that._

Bella smiled, and leapt forward, raising her sword. She muttered something, a spell, and then all went black.

_No!_

Edwards POV

I got there to late. Galbatorix was dead, Bella was dying, taking Ilrae with her. Shruikan had flown off.

I knew when I got there I'd have seconds to spare-I didn't know why Bella was dying, just that she was. And so I did the one thing I swore that I'd never do.

I bit her.

It didn't go the way it should...Bella screamed once, and then her heart stopped. She stopped breathing, and Bellanamor and her dragon Ilrae died.

**Please Review! One more chapter**** to go!**

**And sorry-but I don't do very good descriptions of painful deaths or anything-to be quite honest, no-one does. No offence.**


	17. Chapter 17Returning

**Bellas POV**

I was still going to forks. Despite everything that had happened, six months after, I was till in the middle of nowhere.

My mom hadn't wanted to go. But I'd persuaded her too. She'd gone off with Phil, and even after the bus accident, I was now in Forks.

Well, at least there was less traffic. Less chance of getting run over by a bus.

But ever since that, I'd been having strange dreams. Of a strange world called Alagaesia, ruled by an evil king, and me riding on the back of a green dragon.

And a vampire called Edward. Only he was good vampire. Him and his family drank the blood of animals.

I'd been nervous about my first day at school. But everything seemed to be going normal until I went to biology.

And there he was. The guy from my dreams, the vampire, Edward Cullen.

I walked over to him, and sat beside him. Mike gave me a "Are you mad?" look-He'd explained to me that the Cullens were strange. Outcasts even, at lunch.

"hey." I said.

Edward looked up in surprise. "Bella?"

I nodded. "Yeah...I had a dream about you." I said "And...I don't know you."

"Punohael said you'd come back to this world." he muttered. "I hoped...It wasn't as dream."

"Are you saying it's real?" I said.

"Keep your voice down." He whispered. "Yes. It was all real. And you died there. You and Ilrae..."

_Ilrae..._I thought. My dragon. My sarcastic green dragon. Dead when I died.

And now gone.

"Oh god!" I said.

"No...it's okay. He's not _exactly _gone..."  
I looked at him. "What?"

"Um...I'll show you later." he promised.

Edward's house was a large white glass mansion. "Are you're family really vampires?" I asked.

"Is the memory coming back?" he asked.

"I've always had it. But I thought it was a dream...or one of those coma things." I answered. "Where's Ilrae?"

"There." He pointed to a large, fluffy cat.

"I thought Ilrae was a dragon..."

"Yes. But you were an elf and now you're a human." Edward said.

_And of all the things I could possibly be...A cat?_

I jumped. That was him. The dragon from my dreams...now a cat.

_I should have been a lion, at least. That would have had _some _diginity. But no. I'm a cat._

"Well, sorry about that." I said, staring down at him. "You're kinda cute as a cat."

_Did you just call me cute?_

I laughed. "Nice to see you're alive Bella. It's nice to see you to, Ilrae."

"Bella!"

Alice came running out. "Omygosh! I knew you were alive! I mean, I could see you, but..."

"But what?"

She frowned. "You're human."

"You mean like Ilrae's now a cat." I said "A talking cat?"

"Yes...you've changed. But there's something else...i can see you becoming a vampire. Like us...and, everything's black after that."

**I'm not going to see the end because I can't decide whether to add another chapter, or to make a sequel, or what. Anyway, thanks to BellaCullen93 for the idea that bella and Ilrae get reborn. I was already playing with the idea of Bella coming back, maybe waking up in a hospital in Phoenix or something, but I hadn't thought of Ilrae coming back.**

**And then when I did, him coming back as cat seemed amusing for some reason. Don't ask why.**

**Anyway, please review. Elka.**


End file.
